


It's cold outside

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina, Emma, and Henry are just hanging out at Emma's house just like they do every Saturday. Regina is dressed in Emma's oversize sweatshirt and baggy shorts, when Snow and Charming walk in uninvited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> asked by thequeenandherswan via tumblr

Regina smirked at Emma when the blonde woman failed her attempt to win the round of Henry’s videogame for the umpteenth time and as the teenager boy laughed she winked at the pouting blonde, book on her lap where it had been resting for at least half an hour now.

The morning, albeit cold outside, felt warm and lazy inside the house and the former queen let her eyes rest for a second, basking on the sounds that came from where both savior and son bickered about if Emma’s moves were really legal or just cheats. It was easy and comfortable and she almost sighed, the feeling of Emma’s sweatshirt encircling her, the smell of cinnamon making her almost want to stop time, even if it was only for just a few seconds.

Everything had changed, she thought, opening her eyes again and looking intently at the avid players, Emma now apparently trying to do something new as Henry pushed the control’s buttons methodically, tongue between his teeth. Returning to her book she let her body fall on the blonde’s sofa, her legs tucked under her body.

She was about to find the point she had let the book when the main door of the house opened letting enter the cold from the outside world alongside with two cheerful voices that made her make a face for a second as Emma and her shared a quick look, Henry still blissfully unaware, lost in his game.

“Mo… Snow?” Emma asked, letting the control drop and standing a little bit unsure as both Charmings entered in the living room. Blushing faces due to the cold turned pale and slightly confused when they saw not only Henry but also Regina in the house, the brunette still sitting in the sofa, book on her lap and a raised eyebrow daring them to say anything.

“We came to see how you were doing” David said, nodding at Henry and casting a glance at Regina that barely lasted a few seconds as the brunette tried to hide a scoff seeing the way the prince seemed adamant of behaving as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Which it wasn’t, not for Regina and Henry at least.

“Oh” Emma, after clearing her throat a few times, nodded and pointed the coach. “You want something or…”

Snow, being this time quicker than her husband, shook her head and smiled tightly, her lips barely twitching as she did so. “No, it’s fine we… we can come later”

“We will see you all later then” Regina replied from her position on the couch and even if she was wearing one of the oldest sweatshirt Emma had ever owned and the shorts she was wearing were nothing but baggy and old she still looked every bit of the queen she had been when her voice was heard on the blonde’s house, a spark of laughter twinkling on said blonde’s eyes as the brunette kept her stare fixed on the now completely mortified Charmings.

“Yes, that… seems like a good idea” David said, biting the inside of his cheek before smiling at his daughter. “Would you want to go to Granny’s?”

Emma looked both at Henry and Regina who looked back at her, the boy nodding the brunette smirking, before sighing inwardly.

“Yeah, later then?”

After a few awkward moments the Charmings turned around and left the house, closing the door behind them and eliciting a deep sigh from their daughter the moment they were out of sight.

“You really should say to your mother that the spare key you gave her is not for this kind of things dear…” Regina murmured as the blonde sat next to her, one hand covering her face, completely red by now, as Henry snickered behind them.

“I still don’t know how they have not get used to mom being here” The boy added, shrugging when both of his mothers looked at her “Is true, they come almost every weekend and act as if they weren’t expecting you”

“I think they are just surprised” Regina replied and even if she tried to not let her emotions show Emma, who was by now looking back at her, saw the slightly dulled pain on her pupils reflecting back the light of the room.

“They will get used to” She said firmly as she kissed the brunette’s woman cheek, a goofy smile on her face by the time she moved back. “And if not it doesn’t matter, I will take my mother’s spare key from her”

Regina laughed at that and closed her eyes, knowing that after Hell Emma would probably never do that but the kiss and the way she looked at her reassuring enough to forget the slightly uncomfortable feeling she had felt sinking inside of her the moment the door had been opened.

“Go and try to beat our son Miss Swan” She said, eliciting a pout from the blonde who still nodded and went to grab the control, the song from Henry’s videogame soon enough filling the living room once again.

Yes, Regina thought with a smile, that was better.


End file.
